Wish You Were Here
by Trippy2
Summary: Kinda sad....I won't go into the details, but it does involve Raphael, his girlfriend, and a plane crash.


# Hey, everyone! This is my first TMNT fan fic. It's based on the song "Wish You Were Here" sung by Mark Wills. I did not write this song, and I do not own the turtles. I do own Trista, though. I made her up. Well, I hope you like my story. Please review it!!

# WISH YOU WERE HERE 

# written by: trippy kirksez 

## **They said good-bye at the terminal gate.

## She said, "Your gonna be late if you don't go."

## He held her tight,

## and said, "I'll be alright. I'll call you tonight to let you know."**

## "Damn. Why do I have to go now?" Raphael asked his girlfriend, Trista. He was going on vacation in Florida with his brothers.

## Trista grinned. "You know why!" she answered. Then her grin faded. "But you'd better get going before you miss your.......uh......flight....."

## Raph wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. "I know you're terrified of planes, but I'll be okay. I promise. I call you when I get there. Okay?"

## "Okay."

## "RAPH! COME ON! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Michaelangelo yelled from the other side of the small airport.

## "Bye, Tris. Love ya," Raph said as he let go of her.

## "Bye, Raph. Love you, too."

## Raph kissed her one more time before running to the plane.

## **But somehow, he bought a postcard.

## On the front it just said 'heaven',

## with a picture of the ocean and the beach.

## And the simple words he wrote her,

## said he loved her and they told her

## how he'd hold her if his arms could reach.**

## On the way to the plane, Raphael noticed a little gift shop that sold postcards. He quickly ran in and bought one, scribbled a few words down {figuring she'd think he was already there}, and put it in the little mailbox that was next to the cash register. Then he ran out and got on the plane. As soon as he was settled, he closed his eyes and began to think about Trista and how much he wanted to marry her. "Dammit, why couldn't you come with, Trissie?" he thought to himself.

## **Wish you were here,

## wish you could see this place.

## Wish you were near,

## wish I could touch your face.

/

## The weather's nice,

## it's paradise.

## It's summer-time all year.

## And all the folks we know,

## they say, "Hello. I miss you so."

## Wish you were here.**

## All of a sudden, Raph felt the plane jerk violently. "What the hell?" he thought. Then it began to shrudder. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion from the very back, and the plane started a downward descent. "God, no! We're gonna crash! I'm gonna--" Those were the last words that came out of Raphael's mouth before he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, and his world went black.

## **That night,

## she got a phone call.

## But it wasn't from him.

## It didn't sink in right away.

## "Ma'am, the plane went down.

## Our crews have searched the ground.

## No survivors found,"

## she heard him say.**

## Meanwhile, back in New York, Trista was just getting done with the spring cleaning when the phone rang. "Hello?" she said when she answered it. As she heard the news, all the color drained from her face and she fell to her knees. "Th--thank you. Good-bye," she said shakily, and she hung up. Tears streamed down her face. Raphael and Trista would never get married. Raphael wasn't coming home. Raphael was dead.

## **But somehow, she got a postcard.

## On the front, it just said 'heaven',

## Meanwhile, back in New York, Trista was just getting done with the

## sprinwith a picture of the ocean and the beach.

## And the simple words he wrote her,

## said he loved her and they told her

## how he'd hold her if his arms could reach.**

## About a week later, Trista received the postcard that Raph had sent just moments before he got on the plane. Once again, the tears came rolling down her face. She looked up at the sky, and whispered, "I love you, too, Raphael. And I always will." A warm breeze came through and ruffled her hair, like it was Raphael replying...

## **Wish you were here,

## wish you could see this place.

## Wish you were near,

## wish I could touch your face.

## The weather's nice,

## it's paradise.

## It's summer-time all year.

## And all the folks we know,

## they say, "Hello. I miss you so."

## Wish you were here.**

## Soon, Trista began to get on with her life. But she never forgot about Raph, and she never fell in love again because she knew there would never be anyone like him.

## **The weather's nice,

## it's paradise.

## It's summer-time all year.

## And all the folks we know,

## they say, "Hello. I miss you so."

## Wish you were here.**


End file.
